The GoGo Girl That I Knew Somewhere
by flowerchild1987
Summary: Sarah's first night at her new job couldn't have been more embarassing... But embarassment normally fades, and friendships blossom. Now it's just getting past the awkwardness around the cute drummer she can't expel from her mind. I don't own the Monkees.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" cried Sarah Anders as she ran like crazy trying to get ready for her first day working at the Vincent Van Go-Go. She'd done everything right to make sure she would not be late, however evidently she had forgotten one thing... daylight savings time had been the day before and she never reset her clocks!

"Ugghhh I cannot believe this is happening!" she growled in disgust as she pulled on her shoes and did her strawberry blonde hair in a swingy ponytail. Making sure her bangs were okay and wiping a smudge of mascara off of her cheek she decided she was ready enough and took off out the door and into her little plymouth and sped off.

Once she got to the Vincent, the crowd was just starting to come in. Her boss was standing close by the door almost as if waiting for her. When he saw her he tapped his wrist and looked disapproving.

"Mr. Vincent, I am so sorry! I forgot daylight savings last night and just realized it!" Sarah apologized and pleaded with her eyes that her job be spared.

"Just watch it next time, okay? Now, go clock in and get ready," Mr. Vincent replied. Sarah gave a nod and took off for the break room where she was to clock in.

She came back out with an apron tied over the uniform she had already put on at home. With a notepad in hand, she began going around to the customers already seated and waiting. She noted from the corner of her eye that the band was just about set up, and with that she took her first batch of orders in to be filled.

The club was small enough that one waitress could pretty well handle it; Sarah had gotten lucky, seeing as just the day before she came to inquire about applying, one of the other girls had quit. Business began at 5:30 but she had to be there at 5. On weekdays that she worked, she would work until 11. When she worked weekends she came in at 5 and didn't clock out until 1AM. There were two other girls and they split the schedule that way, with weekends being split as well so no one worked every weekend.

The in-house band was in for just as long, however they mostly played on weekends when revenue was higher. But once in awhile a band did play a couple of days during the week if they were pretty popular, and the one playing tonight was no exception.

"Have you ever seen The Monkees play here before?" Mr. Vincent asked Sarah as she passed by him.

"Hm? Oh no, sir, I just moved to this part of California not even a week ago," she replied. "'Bout time I moved out of my parents' basement so I got an apartment."

"Oh... well most people your age like them. I bring them in as much as I can; they're good boys. Like I said, pretty popular with the young folk."

"Groovy..." Sarah smiled, then excused herself to retrieve some of her orders.

"Good evenin', ladies and gentlemen!" a drawl came from the stage. Sarah looked up while passing out orders; the voice belonged to a tall, lanky man in a wool hat and a red double-breasted shirt. His bandmates wore the same kind of shirt as well. "As you know, we're the Monkees, and if you don't, well... here, just listen."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle. They certainly seemed unconventional!

An organ began to play and she noticed it was being manned by a guy with long blonde hair, a shorter boy was playing tambourine, the tall fellow was playing lead guitar, and... the drummer was the lead singer?

A bunch of the people who had been at her tables had gotten up to dance in front of the stage. This worked out well, for she couldn't quite take her attention off of that drummer. His voice was unlike anything in rock music she had ever heard. She couldn't tell much about his face, or any of their faces for that matter, from where she was standing. So once she made sure the customers still seated were okay, she advanced for a better viewing position.

Once she reached a better vantage point, she came to the conclusion that the song they were playing must have been called "I'm a Believer" because that was repeated in the chorus line.

The one with the wool hat had a very serious look on his face as he played his guitar. He had brown eyes and a full lower lip and a head full of raven hair.

The blonde playing the organ had a perpetual smile and almost seemed to bounce as he played; his eyes were brown as well.

The one playing tambourine had a head of thick long chestnut hair, thick brows, and a charming smile under his chocolate eyes. He seemed to be the 'Paul McCartney' of the group.

The drummer, and lead singer to boot, had long medium brown hair and brown almond eyes. They closed slightly sometimes when he sang and crinked at the corners when he smiled.

If he hadn't been shorter than herself by almost a foot, she would have found the tambourinist incredibly irresistable. Though with the way he seemed to make eyes with a few different girls in the room, perhaps he wouldn't have been her type after all.

There was something about the drummer, though...

_Dammit get off the drummer already! _she thought to herself.

With that, and the song's end, she went to check on her few customers sitting at their tables.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Onstage, The Monkees bowed at the round of applause they got. They talked amongst themselves a moment as they tuned up for the next song.

"Looks like Mr. Vincent found a new waitress," Mike said observantly.

Peter and Davy looked around a moment, spotting her as she went around to differen tables. "Oh yeh! A li'l red haired girl!" Davy replied with a nod in her direction. "She's kinda cute."

Micky peered over the drums, "Where is she?"

Davy went up behind him and pointed him in the right direction. "See?"

"Oh yeah... I can't tell much about her up here though."

"Neither can Davy, she's just a female species," Mike muttered.

"Oh, is that an island somewhere?" Peter asked.

The others looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

He made a face and looked down to tune his bass.

"Right, mates, 'ere she comes. We'll get a bettah look at 'er durin' this song, I think," Davy said as they began to play their next song on Mike's count of three, "Words."

They had become aquainted with the other waitresses of the Vincent Van Go-Go, and Davy had even dated a previous one, so it was only natural that they were curious about the 'new girl.'

She got close enough to the stage once she had made her rounds at tables that each of the guys could clearly see her now. She had long, straight light red hair with fringed bangs in the front, earthy green eyes with long eyelashes enhanced with mascara, and freckles sprinked across her cheeks and nose. Pouty lips and a pixie chin finished out her face, and the rest of her was tall and a little bigger than average size with long legs and an ample bosom.

Mike didn't have much of an interest in the girl other than knowing she worked at the Vincent and that they would more than likely cross paths here and there. He had his own girl in the audience to worry about. His eyes found his object of affection again and smiled, winking what had been referred to as his 'deadly wink.'

Peter and Davy thought she was rather cute and looked forward to meeting the newest member of the Vincent's staff. She had looked a little nervous at first but as the evening had progressed, she seemed to be more comfortable.

Micky watched every move she made, and the couple of times he botched on the drums proved it. Something about the freckles made her face so sweet and her eyes were almost exotic. Her red-blonde locks weren't something he'd seen much of - and her smile...

_Gee I hope she sticks around for awhile..._

About halfway through the evening, The Monkees came down from the stage and sat at a table reserved for the entertainment. This was when the jukebox in the corner was implemented for about half an hour until time for the band to go back up again.

"When the band comes down, they always get refreshments on the house, it's part of the payment," Mr. Vincent had explained to Sarah beforehand. So now that they were down, she walked over to them with pen and paper in hand.

"Hi guys, I'm Sarah, what'll it be this evening?" she asked with a bright smile, looking around at all four of them.

"Hi Sarah, we're The Monkees," Davy smiled charmingly.

Sarah nodded with a small laugh, "I kinda guessed as much from what this gentleman said earlier when he was intro-ing you guys."

"Oh that? Well yeah, uh, I think that's been my first and only foray into comedy," Mike replied.

Around this time, a girl with an almost black pixie haircut and amber eyes a little less than a foot shorter than Sarah came from the restroom area and sat next to Mike.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," she introduced herself to the girl, "I'm just coming around to get orders."

"Oh, cool," the other girl replied, then smiled. "I'm Carrie. I follow these goofs around... mostly 'cause of this one," she patted Mike on the shoulder.

"Only mostly, huh?" he aske her with a smirk, then patted her on the head when all she did was grin up at him.

"Okay, I'm new... how do they normally handle the refreshments when it comes to you?" Sarah asked in a slightly embarassed whisper.

"I just pay for myself," Carrie replied, unphased.

"Cool! Okay, so what are we having?" Sarah continued with her work.

Everyone told her what they would like, and tapping her pen on the notepad, she smiled with a promise to be back soon and went to turn their orders in and check on her other customers.

Carrie looked after her a moment, then said, "She's cute. So, which one of you three's gonna be bringing her around the beach?"

Mike chuckled at his girlfriends' frankness.

"But we don't even know her," Peter replied, missing the point.

"Well in order fer us to bring 'er around, one of us would 'ave to get to know her now wouldn't we?" Davy asked the blonde, then grinned. "I'd volunteer that but I doubt she'd want to look down at me when we're slow dancin'... though I've gotta admit the view I'd 'ave would be rather nice."

This met with Peter and Carrie snickering along with Davy.

"Well, Mick, how 'bout you? You ain't said a word since she left."

Micky's face flushed, "I'll be right back," he said, rising and turning with a brisk walk. But before anyone could warn him, he ran right into Sarah, who was carrying their tray of orders. She stumbled backward onto her butt and glasses flew and fell to the floor shattering and sticky cokes as well as what couple of snacks were on the tray flew up and spilled between the two.

"Gosh, Sarah, I'm so sorry!" Micky exclaimed, hurrying over to help the girl up. "Here, if you'll bring me a mop and bucket and a broom I'll clean all that up."

_Dear lord how embarassing... This would have to happen with the drummer... _Sarah thought to herself as he helped her up. "It's okay, you don't have to - I can get it."

Carrie stepped in around this time, "Here, we'll clean this up, you can get the order again and check on your other customers. No sense in you havin' to do that all by yourself."

Mike walked past them to find Mr. Vincent for a broom, mop, and bucket while Peter and Davy came forward to help clean up. Sarah nodded, overwhelmed with gratitude and embarassment, then went back hurriedly to fetch their orders once again.

Mike came back the supplies and with Mr. Vincent. "What happened?" he asked.

"I wasn't watchin' where I was goin' and ran her over while she was bringing our orders," Micky replied quietly.

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yeah, we offered to clean up the mess so she could get orders," Carrie answered.

Mr. Vincent nodded. "Thanks for always bein' so good to the girls, fella's, and Miss," he sighed and added, "not everyone is as thoughtful as you all."

By the time Sarah brought back their new orders, Mr. Vincent was back in the back again and the mess was cleaned up. With another embarassed apology and pink cheeks, Sarah gave them their individual orders and left in a hurry to tend to her other customers.

Carrie sipped her Coke through her straw then mused aloud, "Well, that's one way to meet a girl."

After a moment of silence, Mike snorted and Davy couldn't help but giggle. Peter looked confused and Micky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, guys, laugh it up..." he mumbled, staring into his Coke and casting a stolen glance as Sarah walked from table to table a few feet over.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Sarah awoke, she realized she had to think about whether or not she had to go into work that evening. But she didn't, tonight was one of the other girls' nights to go in.

_Thank goodness... _ she thought to herself. She would at least have today to get past the embarassment of the incident last night. Not only did she feel like a clumsy oaf (even though in all fairness the drummer _did_ come out of nowhere), but it was _the drummer_ for goodness sakes! And she felt even worse about it because Carrie had left her a nice tip and no matter how much she tried to protest, Carrie insisted she keep it with a sweet, understanding smile.

With a sigh she went out into the living room and looked out of the large windows that sat above the windowseat she adored so much. From here she had an incredible view of ocean across the road in front of her apartment. She was on the second floor and the palm trees were just tall enough that the tops could be seen when looking out. There was a small strip of beach alongside of the road there, but if you turned out of the apartment parking lot and took a right, maybe a mile or so down the road was a nice-sized beach with a few beach homes set a ways back. It was then that she decided that going swimming sounded like a good idea. After all, this had been part of the reason why the apartment she was now in had appealed to her so much.

Upon digging through a couple of boxes with a few clothes she had yet to unpack she found her one-piece blue, black, and green-swirled bathing suit that tied around the neck and had a small ruffled skirt that fell just past her panty line. Deciding to keep her hair in the braids she had done them in after showering the night before, she brushed her bangs until they were smoothed out and slipped a short tube dress that matched the colors of her bathing suit over her head. A bit of waterproof mascara, some sunscreen, and a pair of flip flops later she was in her car with her beach bag and on her way down the road.

Once she'd found a place on the side of the road where she could park and not be towed or ticketed, she had found a nice spot on the beach where she laid a blanket down and opened up a large umbrella. When she had it staked in where she wanted it, she kicked off her flip flops and walked out toward the sparkling, inviting ocean. Seagulls cried, the waves whooshed as they tumbled toward the shore all white and foamy, and the sand was warm between her toes.

When she hit the water she was pleased with how wonderful it felt around her; not too cold, but not maximum warmth either. She noticed surfers and a few others scattered out along the beach and ocean equally when she bobbed up from being taken under by a wave.

"Wow, small world! You are Sarah from the Vincent, right?" a female voice asked from behind her all of a sudden.

She jumped a little and turned around; inwardly she groaned, but on the outside she smiled a friendly smile. Carrie.

"Yeah, it's me," a blush crept up her cheeks as she laughed a little.

Carrie didn't bring up the incidents of the night before at all, but merely asked her a few questions and chatted lightly. Before long, the girl was comfortable in her presence and didn't feel that nervous, dreading feeling in her stomach anymore.

"So whereabouts is your new apartment?" Carrie asked, curious.

"About a mile up the road, Malibu Heights, it's called," Sarah replied with an intone of a question to sort of confirm Carrie had heard of it.

"Oh cool! I lived there for a little while before moving into that beach house over there," she pointed in the direction of the homes. Hers had a couple of pink flamingoes directly beneath the deck on either side and a sign that said, "Forget the dog, beware of ME!"

This made Sarah giggle a little, "It's cute, I like the touches you've added."

Carrie laughed and grinned, "What can I say, I'm wacky and I don't care if the world knows!"

This made Sarah laugh heartily. Before long, the guy in the wool hat came up behind Carrie.

"So this is where you got off to... stealin' my girl, huh?" MIke smiled and winked at Sarah.

She laughed, feeling at ease as Carrie replied, "I found _her_ for your information, Papa Nez." She rolled her eyes then giggled, "This is my boyfriend Mike Nesmith. I know you know them as The Monkees, but it gets past them to introduce themselves beyond the collective."

"Groovy - and hey, that's okay. We didn't know we were practically neighbors, right?" Sarah replied with a smile in her question.

"Are we?" Mike asked, surprised. Carrie explained to him about Sarah just living down the road.

"Oh boy, soon's M -" but Mike cut himself off. "Nevermind, but that's cool. Me 'n the guys live in the house beside Carrie, the one with the 'Keep off The Grass" sign."

Sarah laughed, getting the joke, "Carrie, you were talking about being wacky? Sounds like you're in good company!" This made Carrie laugh as Mike wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So you guys all live together?" Sarah asked once they had calmed from their laughter.

"Yup, we've been together about a year and a half now... as a band, that is," Mike replied before Carrie could go into one of her jokes about wild Monkee parties or something equally perverted.

"Oh, groovy!"

"Well, the fella's were wantin' to play a game of volleyball, which, by the way, was why I was lookin' for you, darlin'," Mike nudged Carrie as he spoke the last part. "But it'd be even teams if you'd like to come an' play too, Sarah."

Sarah nodded; it had been awhile since she'd played a good game of volleyball. "Sure! I'll dry out a little and catch up with you there in a few minutes!"

Mike and Carrie nodded as they all headed for shore and split off. Sarah toweled off quickly as she could. Putting on a little more sunscreen before she slipped her dress back over her head she didn't even bother with her flip flops as she went in the direction Mike and Carrie had gone.

Once she reached the net she saw the other three Monkees along with Mike and Carrie waiting for her.

"See, told ya we got another player!" Carrie exclaimed when she turned and saw Sarah coming toward them. Once Sarah was within talking distance Carrie began making more introductions, "That's Davy Jones and Micky Dolenz, you're on their team. This is Peter Tork."

Sarah nodded and smiled to the other three, but carefully avoided eye contact with Micky, as it seemed he was doing with her as well. _Figures I'd be on the same team as him..._

When she walked over to their side of the net, Davy smiled, "Welcome to th' team. You play much?"

"I haven't played a good game in awhile," Sarah replied honestly.

"You're gon'ta like this, then, these games get interestin' quick."

Sarah giggled, "Good, I'd hate to go home disappointed."

This made Davy giggle a little too, "Don't worry, you hang out with us long enough you'll nevah go 'ome disappointed."

Sarah laughed and then Carrie called over the net, "You guys gonna play or not?"

"Bring it, lil girl," Davy taunted.

"You asked for it," Carrie stepped back and spiked the ball over the net.

Sure enough the game did get pretty interesting. She discovered she was among some of the best she had played with in a long time and felt very in her element. Not to mention the friendly fire that was spat across the net made the game pretty hilarious.

At one point in the game, Sarah had gone for the ball just as Micky had. He wound up being the one who knocked it over the net and came face to face with Sarah right after.

"Sorry," he said with a sincere wince.

Sarah nodded, "It's okay," she replied quietly, then went quickly back to her section. _He's gotta think I'm annoying as all getout..._

He looked after her for a moment and sighed to himself when he turned back to face the net. _She must think I'm such a jerk..._


	4. Chapter 4

The Monkees were back at the Vincent on the weekend day that Sarah was working; because of this, her feelings were a mixture of nerves and happiness. She didn't want anything like last time to happen, but she felt as though she had made a nice set of friends from around here since that first day at the beach.

After the volleyball game they had kind of gone their separate ways for a bit, either surfing or swimming or just doing whatever. She and Carrie became gal-pals, which was nice for both of them and especially a relief for Carrie.

"I'm not friends with too many other girls," she had said, "they're waaay too catty sometimes. That and some of the girls the others bring around..." she shook her head and rolled her eyes, making Sarah giggle.

Come afternoon's end as the sun was edging closer to the ocean and it's setting place, the gang gathered around a small bonfire that Peter and Micky had built. Mike brought out his guitar and strummed on it lightly. Sometimes the guys would sing random songs, either of their own or from other bands. Once in awhile the girls would sing a line or two as well.

The beach was bathed in firelight, the sky fading to twilight and the pleasant smell of the burning wood creeping into everyone's nostrils. Carrie leaned on Mike and once in awhile, Sarah would see him close his eyes and kiss the top of her head. They weren't much for PDA, it seemed, but she could tell that they were very close and had a great deal of love for one another.

In the process of the day Sarah had formed a bond with Peter and Davy. She discovdered she and Peter had a great love for The Mamas and The Papas, as well as Bob Dylan and Peter, Paul, and Mary. They were both generally non-violent people and had very tender feelings that could get hurt easily. She and Davy had fun flirting with each other, but both knew it would never go any further. He was fun to be around and easy to talk to and he felt warm to her, almost like a brother but not quite. A male best friend was perhaps the best term for it.

Things had still been awkward between her and Micky all afternoon. While cordial, they couldn't seem to get quite past one or two words apiece. This depressed them both but when either thought that the other really didn't want anything to do with them, it made things harder than they should have been.

"So who's your fave?"

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin and brought back to the present as she was violently shaken from her reverie by Carrie's whisper from behind.

"Don't do that!" she squeaked.

Carrie giggled, "Sorry. You seemed kinda like you were off in space, didn't know if any of 'em were on your mind," she cocked her head toward the stage in indication.

"They're all groovy guys," Sarah replied diplomatically, then grinned and smugly added, "I'd say that Mike was totally lust-worthy but I'm pretty sure you'd kick my ass."

Carrie snorted, "Nice, you've been hanging around me too much already. C'mo-on, you've gotta think one of 'em's cute."

Sarah swallowed and her cheeks turned a little pink. Suddenly she was saved momentarily.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Mike called from onstage, "our next song is called, "Sometime in The Morning." It's a little slower so if ya wanna hold your sweetheart, well, now's the time."

Carrie laughed softly, "He's so cute when he rambles..."

But Sarah was pulled right in when the song began; she hadn't heard this one before. It was soft and pretty, and when Micky began to sing, shivers went up and down her spine. Her head began to slightly bob to the music and for a moment, she wasn't there in the Vincent... she could have very well seen herself in his arms.

_Damn..._

"It's Micky ain't it?" Carrie suddenly exclaimed in a whisper.

Sarah's eyes went wide as she looked to Carrie. "Huh?"

"Psh, don't start actin' dumb on me, now. I've seen that dopey look on someone's face enough to know when they are infatuated with someone."

Sarah blinked and sighed a little, "I'd better go check on my tables..."

"Just remember, you can't run away from the truth!" Carrie cackled from behind her, making Sarah roll her eyes with a small smile.

_But I could try melting into the earth... gah, who am I kidding._

As she checked on her customers, the song still held its spell over her and she chanced a glance up at Micky once in awhile. Oddly enough, a few times he was looking right at her, but would look away almost right then. But at one point their eyes met and held for just a moment...

_Now... in her child-like eyes_

_You see the beauty there,_

_You know it was always there,_

_And you need no longer wear a disguise..._

Sarah became aware of herself then and tore her eyes away, despite how wrong it felt to do so.

Once the song was over and the applause died, the boys came down to their reserved table and Sarah scurried from table to table because they were re-filling quick with the patrons who had been dancing. One she finished with them, she got back around to the Monkees and Carrie.

"Hey guys, what we having this evening?" she asked with a bright smile.

Once she had their orders written and her pen back in the pocket of her apron, she looked to Micky.

"By the way, uh... that last song... it was..." she felt at a loss for words and could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all... "You sing good," she squeaked, then hurried away before he could even say 'Thank you.'

He blinked, a little mystified at Sarah's odd behavior. But as he watched her go back towards the back, he couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips.

Carrie giggled, "That was so sad it was cute," she said in an asside to Mike.

Mike snorted, "You said it, shotgun."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah decided a couple of days later to chance a visit to the beach even though it looked like it might rain. As she figured, she met up with the Monkees and Carrie and they played in the surf, sand, and some volleyball as well.

Within a few hours, while they were in the middle of a volleyball game, the wind began blowing heavy and a dark cloud closed over the last little stream of sunlight. Thunder rolled in the distance and out over the ocean a wall of water began to form from the rain falling.

"Shit, grab your stuff Sarah, make a break for my house!" Carrie began running that way herself, not having left anything on the beach.

Sarah nodded and sprinted over to where she had left her things sitting in the sand. With the wind, she was having a hard time getting her cloth umbrella closed and she was getting more frustrated by the minute. Then the rain came down...

Mike and Peter had already run toward the Pad, and Davy and Micky were almost there when they caught sight of Sarah having trouble. Davy nudged Micky, "Looks like she needs a li'tle 'elp."

Micky nodded and didn't hesitate before jogging up to her. "Here, let me see it," he called over the pouring rain.

Gladly, she handed him the umbrella and began picking up her almost-soaked beach towel and slinging it over her shoulder as she ran toward Carrie's house. She felt around in her zippered beach bag - thankfully none of her clothes were wet.

By the time she made it up to the sheltered overhang of the lower level porch, Micky came trotting toward her, closed umbrella in hand. He came under the overhang and handed it to her.

"Might wanna invest in a new umbrella," he chuckled a little. "I think it's had it."

Sarah smiled gratefully as a roll of thunder rumbled, "Thanks..."

He smiled back, "Go on in and get dried off, I'm sure Carrie's already got a towel ready for ya."

She nodded, "Yeah... well, thanks again, Mick."

Something about how his name sounded when she spoke it made his smile extend, "No problem. See ya later," he gave a small wave and took off in the direction of the Pad.

Sarah watched him go, almost convincing herself it was to make sure he got to the Pad without falling or something. Then she hung her wet blanket on the protected railing of the porch and walked into Carrie's house. Carrie was standing close to the spiral staircase smirking as she handed the drowned girl a towel.

Sarah's wide eyes shifted then looked at her, "What's up?"

"You and Dolenz are so damn cute!"

Sarah furrowed her brow as she put her bag on the floor. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Carrie giggled and decided to let it go... for now. "Okay well, if you wanna use my shower go on ahead. I'll grab one once you get out."

"Thanks," Sarah replied, thankful for the shower and that Carrie wasn't going on about Micky anymore. Carrie showed her the way to the bathroom and left her be.

Next door, the Monkees were taking turns showering as well.

Mike groused by the door as Davy whistled over the running water from their shower. "You don't have to take an entire hour in there, you know! There are three others besides you..."

Around two minutes later the water shut off, and this was indicated by the squeaky faucet knob turning. Within five more minutes Davy was out of the bathroom, a towel about his waist. He was still whistling his jaunty tune when he walked by Mike, who still looked grouchy.

Davy grinned, "You know, mate, I've come to realize you get a lot further in life when you smile." With that, Davy turned and walked back toward their bedroom to change while picking up where he had left off his whistling.

Mike reared back his fist in a playful motion of wanting to sock his best friend, causing Micky and Peter, who had already been giggling, to laugh a little harder.

"Okay, who's next?" Mike asked in his lazy drawl. Micky and Peter immediately put their hands in for choosing fingers. In the end, Mike had the odd finger and was a mix of pleased and perturbed.

"But I thought you wanted next?" Peter asked, confused.

"Well yeah, but do you realize how much hot water that boy uses?" Mike jerked his head back in Davy's general direction, rolling his eyes. "Don't be surprised if a popsicle comes out of the bathroom, it's just me."

Micky giggled, "I didn't know they even made sour popsicles."

Mike flipped his friend the bird, grabbed a towel, and headed for his shower.

This caused Micky and Peter to once again dissolve into a fit of giggles, which was how Davy found them when he came out of his and Peter's room while still pulling his shirt over his head.

"'Ey fellas, feel like goin' out tonight?" Davy asked. "The weather's kinda disrupted anything we can do out on th' beach, an' we really don't 'ave any new songs to re'earse."

"That don't sound half bad," Peter replied.

"Let's see if Mike wants to go, too - if he goes Carrie'll probably go," Micky surmised.

"Hey let's ask Sarah!" Davy exclaimed. "Even if Mike and Carrie don't go, she could still go with us."

Micky looked at Davy a little suspiciously, but shook it off and began evaluating just how he felt about this prospect. Maybe this was a chance to start all over... not that things hadn't been pleasant between them, but he and Sarah hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot and thus things were needless to say, awkward.

"What d'you think, Micky?" Davy asked.

"Uh, sure, why not," Micky replied rather weakly.

It was just a short time later that Carrie answered the phone, talked with Mike for a moment, then hung up and went to find Sarah, who was finishing getting dressed, applying her makeup, and blow drying her hair.

"Hey Sarah, feel like goin' out to a club with us tonight?" Carrie leaned on the doorjamb as she asked.

Sarah thought about this a moment; she had been dying to go to a club that wasn't the one she was working at so she could actually listen and dance without having to worry about tables.

"Sure, why not," she replied, glancing quickly down at the dress she had changed into. It was two shades of purple in staggering stripes, strapless with a stretchy bust, and slightly above knee length with iridescent sparkly sequins all over it. Just as good for clubbing as anything else.

"Cool, once you're done in there I'll get me a shower and we'll meet the guys in about an hour outside."

"Groovy," Sarah unplugged the hairdryer and threw her cosmetics in her bag as she made her way past Carrie so she could get a shower.

_Hmm, this should be interesting... _


	6. Chapter 6

The group reached the club, called The Grape, around an hour and a half after the phone call Mike had made to Carrie. Around them were many people dancing, a deejay messing with singles up on an elevated stage, and the lights dimmed. Lava lamps sat in different parts of the room, some with a mirror behind them to reflect their subtle glow.

Davy immediately spotted a pretty blonde with pigtails and went to be friendly; meanwhile, Carrie decided to take advantage of the rest room before she got too heavy into dancing. Mike, Micky, Peter, and Sarah stood talking for a moment before Peter went to join a small group of dancers. They appeared to all be little flower girls to Sarah, mostly spritely-looking girls with long hair, big eyes, and all smiles. _Looks like Pete might get a girl after all, _ Sarah thought with a smile.

The pulsing beat of 'Paint it Black' reverberated throughout the entire club and not long afterward Carrie came from the rest room.

"Wanna find a table?" she asked Mike, who wasn't much on dancing, but could be convinced if the song was right and she gave him her famous puppy eyes.

"Sure thing," Mike replied, lifting his arm from his side and taking her under it, holding her close as they walked.

Sarah giggled when they were a little further away. Mike was so tall and lanky, and Carrie was maybe 5'3 and had curves in all the right places. They were an adorable contrast in her eyes As she took in the rest of her surroundings, she began to bob slightly to the beat of The Rolling Stones.

"Pretty groovy, huh?" Micky asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Lot bigger than the Vincent."

Micky nodded, "Oh yeah. We play here once in awhile."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we tend to play heavier stuff here... slightly different crowd, I guess they're just into heavier stuff... 'Stones stuff is popular here."

"Ohh, okay..." Sarah nodded, then the two fell into an awkward silence. As she continued bobbing, she felt the itch to just let go and dance, but felt weird doing so without the cover of all the other people on the floor. Wordlessly, she made her way down the ramp-like cat walk towards the dance floor and not long after became one with the crowd.

_Geez, Dolenz, you couldn't find anything else to say other than the kind of music you play here? You've gotta be as boring as arithmetic lessons!_

He shook his head and eventually found his place leaning back against the wall away from the dancers. By now the song had changed to 'Paperback Writer.'

On the other side of the room, Carrie had watched the exchange go down between Sarah and Micky, and as a result her palm had planted itself to her face.

"Something wrong, dear?" Mike asked with a note of sarcasm.

Carrie made a slightly strangled noise in the back of her throat, then began making dramatic gestures with her hands as she spoke, "Those two! They've been dancin' around each other like a couple of bumbling damn elephants and can't seem to get to the point!"

Mike was slightly confused, but his girlfriend's ramblings always amused him. "Come again?" he grinned.

"Sorry babe, I mean Micky and Sarah. I _know_ he likes her, and she has given indication that she likes _him._ But neither are taking any initiative."

"Oh," Mike gave a nod, then looked back at her. "Well, you can't _make_ 'em make a move, darlin'."

Carrie sighed, "I know..." But then, her expression brightened and she snapped her fingers. "_But_ we _can_ help it along."

"We?" Mike's voice cracked.

Carrie gave him a pointed look, "I sure can't do this alone, shotgun."

Mike gave her a look in reference to the name, "_Mine. _ Anyhow, how're we supposed to do that?"

"Must we always have a plan?"

"It helps."

Carrie's forehead met the table. "Let's not make plans this time and just go with it. The more natural, the more likely it'll work."

It was around this time that Davy looked up from not just the one girl he had been dancing with, but a small group of girls, to find Micky standing all alone.

"Excuse me, girls," Davy said with his charming grin as he went to his friend. "'Ey mate, c'mon down 'ere I got plenty of girls to go 'round!" he nudged Micky in the ribs as he said this.

Micky couldn't help but chuckle at his girl-crazy friend. "That's okay, Davy."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold th' phone - Micky Dolenz turnin' down a dance with a group of very pretty girls?" Davy was near thrown into shock, then something clicked. "Or is there a particular girl?"

Micky almost denied anything but when he saw the pointed look Davy was giving him he sighed in surrender.

"And would it be th' lovely red'ead we've all come to know and love?"

At this, Micky gave him a look that asked him to spare the theatrics, but that he was correct.

"Mate, why 'aven't you just asked 'er to dance?"

"Davy, let me ask you something; has there ever been a girl who's just had you so hung up you can't say or do the right thing? You feel like your feet are too big or something?"

"Well sure, Micky, but if there is only one thing I learned from actin' class as a boy, it was to fake it til ya make it. What calms you down when you're on stage?"

"I just love music and singing - I do it and don't think."

"There ya go! You love t' dance too - just do it and invite 'er along!"

Micky nodded, feeling a little better about things.

Davy clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck, mate."

And with that, he was back in the middle of his girls, watching Micky go across the floor and dance a little to the current song, 'Kicks.'

Sarah noticed Micky dancing out of the corner of her eye and her heart sped up a little bit; she pretended not to notice him and kept on dancing. She shimmied and shook and although she didn't realize it, Micky was watching her.

Once 'Kicks' ended, the music flowed almost seamlessly into 'Cherish.' When Sarah turned, Micky was standing right behind her.

"Hey, Sarah," he said, swallowing to rid himself of the lump in his throat.

"Hey Mick, what's up?" she asked, a little nervous herself but trying to play it cool.

"Uh... I really like this song."

Sarah laughed, "Me, too, one of my faves at the moment."

"Groovy... wanna dance?" Micky finally squeaked.

Had this been literal, Sarah would have been picking herself up from the floor at this moment for how blown away she was from this unexpected question. "Oh wow, um... sure."

Just like a couple of shy teenagers, the two fumbled with hand positioning and eventually their arms were wrapped around each other loosely as they began to sway under the dimmed lights.

Carrie had seen all of this commence and Mike was trying to keep her from skyrocketing out of her chair in happiness by weighting his hand down on the top of her head, shaking his own and trying not to laugh.

Micky adjusted his arm at one point which caused him to pull Sarah a little closer. He caught her eye when this happened and she didn't seem to mind. He cleared his throat. "So, uh... lovely weather we're having."

Sarah giggled, "Yes because pouring rain is lovely."

"So I take it you've never played out in the rain before?" Micky asked playfully.

"Not really, no," Sarah replied with a laugh.

"Baby, where's your sense of adventure?" Micky asked, once again, playfully.

"I think I left it in my other... panties," Sarah replied with a blush, having to rethink seeing as she wasn't wearing pants.

This caught Micky off guard and he had to stop for a moment to collect himself from near hysterical laughter. In between trying to get air he came back with, "Note to self, those are the panties I wanna get into."

Sarah cracked up as well, but firmly said, "Let's keep the fun outside the panties for now, shall we?"

Micky chuckled and wrapped his arms around her once again, "Fine by me, babe," he replied.

Sarah's arms went back around him as well as she found herself relaxing, then she rested her head upon his shoulder. Micky tightened his hold on her as they swayed once again to the music.

He happened to open his eyes and see Davy give him a thumbs up and a smile. Micky smiled back and mentally said to his best friend, _Thanks, Davy..._


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah got ready for work the next day, which was Friday, at what almost seemed to be a slower pace than she was really intending. But her mind couldn't stop going back to the events of the night before:

_The two of them danced for most of the entire time they were at the club; this offered them the opportunity to really talk and get to know each other. Even though everyone was dying of curiosity, they stayed their distance when the two found a table alone together and began chatting animatedly._

_But when early morning rolled around, everyone began getting tired so it was mutually decided that it would be a good idea to head home. When they arrived back at the beach, it was drizzling a bit as Sarah went to get into her car._

_"Hey, Sarah!" Micky called as he jogged over._

_Sarah stood and waited, lightly closing the door so the interior didn't get wet._

_"I could, you know, drive you home and bring your car back to your place tomorrow," Micky offered, trying to be a gentleman but also not quite ready for the evening to end._

_She smiled and looked up at him, "That's really sweet, Mick, but I think I can get home."_

_Micky nodded, seeming slightly crestfallen as his gaze fell to the sand below his feet, so he wasn't prepared when Sarah breezed to his side and kissed his cheek with the gentleness of a dewdrop on a morning flower._

_"Goodnight, Micky... I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" her smile brightened as she backed up toward her car's driver's side door once again and opened it._

_Micky grinned and nodded, 'Yeah... see you then."_

_Sarah clumbed into her car, started it just as the door shut, and carefully drove away from Beechwood. She chanced a glance up and saw Micky in her rearview mirror watching her go and it made her smile._

She and Micky had finally broken through the crippling awkwardness... but what from there?

When she got to work that evening, The Monkees weren't there just yet so she began her routine for her shift and tried not to look at the stage every couple of minutes.

They arrived rather quietly and Micky's eyes searched for Sarah as well, but when he didn't see her he figured she must be in the back somewhere. She rounded the corner not a moment later and they met each other's eyes, smiled, and waved a small wave. Once they had acknowledged each other's presence, both young people seemed to relax and be able to concentrate better on their tasks at hand.

Once the club opened and got into full swing, Sarah was caught up in waiting tables and Micky in his playing. But when their eyes met, it seemed as though for that brief moment nothing else existed.

"You guys are so..." Carrie pretended to gag, "...cute."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at her gal-pal. "Gee thanks."

"He ain't been right since last night!" Carrie laughed. "I could've sworn he was Davy earlier but I noticed the height difference was waaaay too great."

Sarah had to stifle a laugh, but then became slightly more serious when it came to Micky. "Wow, really?"

Carrie gave her friend a look, "Don't be surprised if he doesn't accost you at some point... or at least ask you out."

"Oh good, 'cause it's not proper to accost someone without at least asking them out."

Carrie swatted her with a napkin, "Will you get your little ass back to work already? Don't need too many more long-haired comedians in this family or we won't be allowed in Disneyland."

Sarah laughed and did as she was told, occasionally watching Micky from the corner of her eye. It was funny, in the beginning it struck her as weird somehow that the lead singer would be behind the drumkit where no one would see him. Now it only seemed natural and made the appeal all the more.

She checked her tables, which of course with the guys playing made sure she didn't have too many customers to check on at all. Thunderous applause was heard when they wrapped up one of their club favorites, 'I'm a Believer.'

"Thanks, everybody! Now, we're gonna do somethin' we normally don't do, but I think it's rather... cute," Mike almost coughed the word, causing Carrie to laugh and whistle loudly. "Thanks, babe. Now, Micky's gonna sing a song that, well, I normally sing. So here he is, making his debut singing a Michael Nesmith tune for someone special - you should know who you are."

Mike stepped back from the mic and began playing the guitar opening for 'You Just May Be The One.' Sarah had heard the guys do this one quite a bit and was curious as to how Micky would sound doing it... then it hit her...

_FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL?_

It was then that Micky nearly sent her to the floor. 'You Just May Be The One' was one of her absolute favorite songs ever... but coming from Micky, and catching his eye as he bore his own straight into hers as he sang...

Carrie slipped up from behind and hugged the girl around the waist, "Aww, ain't it just cute?"

Sarah remained quiet, watching Micky and letting his voice wrap itself around her as the lyrics took on a whole new meaning to her.

_I saw when you walked by_

_The lovelight in your eyes_

_And I knew I must try_

_To win you more than as a friend_

_I'm starting near the end_

_And here I go again..._

"Damn..." Sarah breathed.

"Well don't just stand there, girly, go get 'im!" Carrie cheered her on.

"But I'm working..." Sarah whispered.

"It's alright, Sarah," Mr. Vincent said from behind them, causing both girls to jump a little. "You've done a marvelous job tonight... you can take an extra few minutes, I'll see that the customers are taken care of til you come back."

Sarah beamed and hugged Mr. Vincent sideways, "Thank you!" She then ran up to the side of the stage just as the guys were finishing the song.

Once more they were met with thunderous applause as the guys bowed; Micky caught sight of Sarah standing by the stage with a smile brighter than the sun on her face and practically dove off of it to meet her. The jukebox was automatically switched on somewhere around this time, allowing The Monkees a break.

"Hey," Micky said, just a little out of breath.

"Hi," replied Sarah almost in the same fashion.

The two stood almost awkwardly for a moment and Davy took notice of this as he walked by.

"I think this is th' part where you two kiss an' live happily evah after," he said in a stage whisper, then walked away hurriedly, leaving the two giggling behind him.

Once they were calmed again, a glimmer shown in Micky's eyes as he decided to take the initiative, "You know, I think he's right," he said softly, then wrapped his arms around Sarah and sought her lips with his own and enveloping her in a sweet, gentle kiss.

When they parted, Sarah blinked in surprise but smiled all the while, "I think so, too," she replied with a giggle as they met in the middle for yet another kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
